


the light behind your eyes

by ixidem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu’s an idiot and Kita knows, Awkward Crush, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixidem/pseuds/ixidem
Summary: Everyone’s face holds an inherent light that commands one’s attention.Atsumu knew that much.But meeting the eyes of his senior, Kita, was an entirely different matter.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	the light behind your eyes

Everyone’s face holds an inherent light that commands one’s attention.

Atsumu knew that much. 

But meeting the eyes of his senior, Kita, was an entirely different matter. 

The radiant gaze of his captain was almost unbearable, overpowering Atsumu’s will. His usual squalls were swiftly quieted to nods or mumbles of “hi” or “how are ya,” and he found the whitest of walls fascinating when they passed by each other in the hallways.

It had all begun with an act of simple kindness — a plastic bag of pickled plums, lemon water, and candied cough drops. 

And with each fleeting interaction thereafter, Atsumu’s regret and shame grew. 

(Of course, his twin brother’s relentless teasing didn’t help. 

“Yer a fuckin’ idiot,” Osamu quipped, after a particular awkward interaction at practice where Atsumu tripped over his words and garbled something along the lines of “h- are ya- afternoon?” 

“Shut the fuck up,” Atsumu shot back, aiming a forceful kick at him — but of course, missing. Per usual, Suna snapped pictures of the fight in the background, snickering at Atsumu’s ferocious blush.

Regardless, Atsumu would never forget how Kita’s perfect brows had knitted together in concern. _For him! Him, of all people!_ )

Eventually, Atsumu steeled himself until he summoned the courage to meet his senior’s amber eyes. With great force, the setter tried to project his own feeble life force back at Kita, who always responded with grace, until the link fizzled. 

Each subsequent encounter helped the faux blonde brace his stifled flicker, supplement their brief interactions with more coherent words, face his captain’s pure brilliance — so beautiful it was oppressive. Atsumu shuddered each time their eyes met, finding gratification amid the fatigue. It still took immense willpower. But slowly, achingly slowly, there was progress, each inch granting Atsumu monumental relief.

Until, eventually, he reached the day where he was able to meet his senior’s gaze. 

How _good_ that felt.

The merging of Atsumu’s force with his, or, the reverse, or both. And Kita noticed. His stoic, deadpan gaze had softened over the months, skewing toward tender rather than inscrutable.

One day, Kita pulled Atsumu — a blushing, chaotic mess — aside. 

“Ki-Kita,” the setter stuttered. “Uh, I- um, how- is everythin’ okay?” He scratched the back of his bowed head, willing himself to stop rambling while staring at everywhere except his senior’s piercing eyes. 

The captain remained silent, arms folded in a position that only he could hold with zero hesitation. He appeared to be mulling over the words, eyes downcast as Atsumu fidgeted and counted down to his inevitable death. 

“Atsumu, I like you too.”

The setter’s head whipped up so fast he could’ve sworn his brain flew out of his goddamn skull. 

“W-what?”

“I said, I like you too.”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait,” Atsumu pressed his fingers to his temples. “Hold on, I need a moment.”

Kita seemed to drink this scene in, a patient smile pulling up the corners of his lips. 

The setter remained limp, frozen in shock. 

Then — a steady hand appeared on his chest. 

A burst of warmth and light seemed to emerge from where their lips connected, Atsumu’s abrasive personality melted away by Kita’s sheer spirit. 

Oh, how _wonderful_ that felt.

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by my chemical romance (yes i’m embracing my former emo kid status). 
> 
> a quick drabble inspired by just how hard it is to look your crush in the eyes. also, atsumu being the definition of gay panic. 
> 
> scream about atsukita or kita in general w me on twitter [@ixidem](https://twitter.com/ixidem)


End file.
